Warriors of the Thundering gorge
by MoonstripeTheGreat
Summary: When Sun meets Moon, chaos will begin and only Moon can stop it. I just published Sunpaw's Absence, so be sure to take a look at that and leave some reviews! Thanks! (Also I post every Monday and Friday)
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is my first story! Yay! I apologize sincerely if this story turns out absolutely terribly, and I love critique so share your thoughts at the bottom. And any characters you would like me to add, make sure to put them in a review. Also if you're wondering, I'm not sure if I'll go into further depth with Autumnwind and Troutstar… Here we go!**

Alliegances

Streamclan:

 **Leader:** Rainstar: Dark grey she-cat with silver eyes

 **Deputy:** Gingerheart: Ginger tom with almond colored eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Dawnheart: Cream-colored she cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice Otterleaf

 **Warriors:**

Leopardspot: Spotted yellow she cat with evergreen eyes

Apprentice Riverpaw

Mistyheart: White and gray tom with silver eyes

Berryclaw: Cream colored tom with icy blue eyes

Salmonpelt: Salmon colored she cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice Blazepaw

Beachleaf: Bright yellow she cat with wide silver eyes

Birchfur: Brown tabby tom, hazel eyes

Oakfang: Dark Brown she-cat with a fang sticking out of jaw with silver eyes

Willowrun: Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice Dapplepaw

Cranewing: Orange and white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Stoneclaw: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice Mistpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Otterleaf: Kind orange she cat with startling blue eyes

Blazepaw: Bright Yellow She-Cat with silver eyes

Riverpaw: Strong tom with White with black stripes with deep blue eyes

Dapplepaw: White she cat with black spots and startling green eyes

Mistpaw: Kind tom with silver eyes and cream fur

 **Queens:**

Lilacpetal: Cream colored she cat

Expecting

Windgorge: Kind, Beautiful silver she cat with deep purple eyes

Expecting

 **Elders** :  
Silverthorn: Grouchy silver she cat with silver eyes

Birchfeather: Tired tom with brown fur and brown eyes, pelt often left ungroomed

 **Lightningclan**

 **Leader:** Cloudstar: White she cat

 **Deputy:** Blueleaf: Bluish tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Cocoaseed: Brown she cat

 **Warriors:**

Windgorge: White and gray she cat

Cloverflower: White tom

Dawnclaw: Orange tom

Nightclaw: Black she-cat

Melonleap: Reddish she cat

Squirrelfeather: Light brown tom

Thrushleap: Black tom

 **Apprentices:**

 **None**

 **Queens:**

Frostfeather: Frost colored she cat

Expecting

 **Elders:**

 **None**

 **Frostclan**

 **Leader:** Froststar

 **Deputy:** Snowtuft

 **Medicine cat:** Cariboufeather

 **Warriors:**

Antclaw: reddish tom

Cricketfur: Dark brown tom

Rosepetal: Cream colored she-cat

Peakjaw: Brown tom; jaw sticks out

 **Queens: None**

 **Elders: None**

 **Apprentices: None**

 **Mountainclan**

 **Leader:** Jaggedstar: Gray and Brown tom

 **Deputy:** Pebbleclaw: Silver she cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Redfur: Red tom

 **Warriors:**

Bloodtalon: Brown tabby tom

Foxfeather: Red tabby she cat

Apprentice Icepaw

Brackenfeather: Golden tom

Apprentice Blazingpaw

Graypeak: Muscular gray she cat

Sparrowtalon: Black tom

Apprentice Talonpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Talonpaw: Brown tabby tom

Icepaw: White tiger striped and muscular tom

Blazingpaw: Orange tiger striped muscular tom

 **Queens:**

Frostclaw: Ice colored she cat

Boldkit and Mudkit

 **Elders:**

Bluesong: Bluish tabby she cat

Prologue

Dawnheart sensed it. She felt it in the wind and river. She was to join the ranks of Starclan quite soon. She could only hope that Otterleaf could handle taking care of Streamclan. She crossed the river, back to camp. Dawnheart walked into the medicine den and laid down and slept.

The vast expanse of Starclan's territory stretched around her. A cat's silhouette appeared from a distance. She smelled her mentor, Autumnwind, and the previous leader of Streamclan, Troutstar. Dawnheart walked toward the two cats. "Greetings, Dawnheart" Autumnwind smiled, "I sense you know your time is coming." "Yes, and I fear for the sake of my clan" Dawnheart responded. "Why do you doubt the knowledge and kindness of your apprentice, Dawnheart?" Autumnwind asked. "I… I'm not sure." Dawnheart sighed. She knew she should have more faith, yet… she doesn't completely trust Otterleaf. "We have a prophecy you must deliver to your clan before you come join us." Autumnwind recited the prophecy, "When Moon meets Sun, chaos will begin, and only Moon alone can stop it." Dawnheart stared in confusion. "Why is Starclan so vivid?" She muttered "Go quickly Dawnheart, for your body is expiring." Starclan faded around Dawnheart.

She saw Otterheart crouched beside her, eyes wide and fearful. Dawnheart smiled "You will be a great medicine cat." Otterleaf's eyes widened "No...no, you can't leave me Dawnheart! I can't-" Dawnheart cut her off and recited the prophecy. "When Moon and Sun meet, chaos will beging and only Moon alone can stop it." "No. NO! Dawnheart please don't go!" Otterleaf cried. "I'm afraid my time has come little one" Dawnheart said. "Remember the prophecy" Dawnheart felt stronger as she descended into Starclan. She really should've retired long ago, yet she was too afraid. She smiled as she saw her family next to a stream, waiting for her. _I'm ready_ … she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my people! So my actual first chapter! I hoped you all liked the prologue! So this chapter is introducing our first main character. The next main character may or may not be in a different clan. Leave any suggestions in a review. Again, I LOVE CRITIQUE :D! I need help with writing skillz. And also, this will probably be the only chapter in Otterleaf's perspective. So back to the story. Enjoy!**

 **~Moonstripe**

Chapter 1

The picturesque night was serene and peaceful. The stars and moon shone down on the Streamclan camp. All was quiet until a faint yowl broke the silence. Otterleaf raced out of the medicine den, knowing that a queen was kitting. Windgorge was having her kits. Otterleaf saw that outside the nursery, Mistyheart, Windgorge's mate, was pacing outside the nursery "Otterleaf! What took you so long!" Mistyheart shouted. "Calm down, Mistyheart" Otterleaf said, "Windgorge will be okay" With that said, Otterleaf sprinted into the nursery, not sure herself if Windgorge would be okay. Lilacpetal, the expecting queen was helping with the birth by calming Windgorge down. "Otterleaf! Thank goodness you're here!" Lilacpetal exclaimed. "Can you keep her calm Lilacpetal?" Otterleaf asked. "Of course!" Lilacpetal answered. Otterleaf gently touched Windgorge's stomach. The tired queen was going to have what felt like 4 kits. Windgorge moaned as a contraction took place "Push Windgorge!" Otterleaf said "The first kit's almost here! I can see it!" A tiny body fell on the mossy nest. "Lilacpetal, nip the sac, then lick the kit clean." Lilacpetal quickly did as she was told and placed the kit at its mother's belly. "Okay Windgorge, here comes the second one!" Windgorge moaned and another tiny body fell on the nest. "Same with that one Lilacpetal!" The last two came fairly quickly and soon enough were placed at Windgorge's belly. "Would you like me to send Mistyheart in?" Otterleaf asked? "Yes" Windgorge answered.

As she walked out of the nursery, she overheard Windgorge saying "I think this one should be Moonkit!" "That's a perfect name!" Mistyheart replied affectionately. When she heard that she thought of the Silver Masked prophecy _Could it be? Could Moonkit be the moon in the prophecy?_

 **How was that? Oooh I sense suspense in the future! :D Next chapter, we'll see what's happening with Mountainclan! Hoped you liked it! Leave reviews at the bottom! You will hopefully see some Deviant Art tomorrow…**

 **Byeeeee!**

 **~Moonstripe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! My second chapter! Again, please critique my writing! It is greatly appreciated! So this chapter is in Mountainclan's perspective, just to let you know. On with the story!**

Silverkit didn't know where she was. She panicked and ran around until she hit a hard but soft shape. "Watch out little one!" Said the shape. Silverkit blinked. A whole new world stretched around her. She saw the fluffy shape that was her mother. "Mama!" She exclaimed. She wondered if she looked like her mother. Then, she saw her sister. Her name was Windkit. Her sister stood over her. Silverkit wasn't that small… was she? "Come on kits." Said their mother. "It's time to meet your father!"

They walked up to Bloodtalon, their father. "Hello kits." he said coldly. Windkit looked up to him bravely and glared at him. He sat up and said "Windkit, come and take a walk with me" She smiled when he said that and trotted into the forest.

"I'm glad you're not going with them" said Silverkit's mother "why?" Silverkit asked. "You'll see." Her mother replied. Silverkit noticed that while her, her mother, and her father were black, Windkit was gold. She looked at the entrance they had left through, about an hour ago. Suddenly, her father burst through the entrance. "Help! Windkit is dead!"

"She wandered into the forest, and I chased after her, and she's been eaten by a family of foxes!" He cried. Silverkit was stunned, as was her mother from what she could tell, yet there was something… off about the whole thing, considering Windkit didn't wander out of camp, Bloodtalon took her. The clan gathered around the sorrowful family. Jaggedstar sent a patrol to find the body, since according to Bloodtalon, he chased off the foxes, but couldn't save Windkit.

When they arrived with the body, Silverkit couldn't help but notice that there were no bite marks, there was a single claw mark on the throat of Windkit. She glanced suspiciously at her father, but he was too mournful to notice. That night, her mother let her go to bed instead of sitting vigil. She layed down, and fell asleep.

She found herself in a vast expanse of pine trees and mountains. A cream colored she cat and her lost sister trotted up to her. "Greetings" Said the older cat "My name is Dawnheart. I am from Streamclan" "H...Hello…" Silverkit said shyly. "You are right to be suspicious about your father." Said Dawnheart. "I am? ICool." Silverkit said. Windkit sighed "I barely met you Silverkit. When Bloodtalon took me in the forest, he brought me to an abandoned fox den and slit my throat." She looked at her paws sadly. "I knew there was something off about your body!" Silverkit exclaimed! She thought of the horrifying things that Bloodtalon could do… considering the clan believed him about this. "Goodbye and goodluck, Silverkit" Dawnheart sighed. Starclan faded around her.

Silverkit woke up at her mother's belly. She noticed it was only about moonhigh. She peeked out of the nursery and saw Bloodtalon talking to the deputy, Pebbleclaw. Silverkit had a bad feeling about this. She saw him smile at her dreamily, and twine his tail with her's. She smiled at him shyly. Silverkit saw them exit the camp, and followed them. She followed them, and rolled in some ferns to disguise her scent. She saw him curl up around her, and sneak a claw toward her throat, and he slit it. Pebbleclaw looked up, horrified. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. Silverkit was horrified, and sprinted back to camp. She curled up at her mother's belly, and hoped it was all just a dream, but she knew, it wasn't.

 **I had a LOT of fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it! Comment below on what you enjoyed in the chapter!.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! I have 12 reads! I hope you like this part. We're going back to Streamclan to see what's happening there! Remember to review my story below! If any of you have any suggestions for characters or plot twists, leave your ideas in the review!**

Moonkit looked around, taking in this strange new world. She looked at her mother for the first time, and wondered if she had her purple eyes. She looked at her fur, it was silver with dark gray stripes and spots. She saw light coming from the entrance, and walked out.

The light blinded Moonkit when she first looked at it. When she regained her vision she saw cats walking around, what her mother told her was the clan's camp. She saw a cat walking toward her. He was grey and white. He picked her up and said "You have to wait for your siblings Moonkit" Moonkit sighed. "But they're never going to open their eyes! It's been two days!" He laughed and brought her back in.

When they got back in, Moonkit saw her mother, Windgorge wake up and smile. She took Moonkit and placed her by her belly. Moonkit sighed. The tom cat, she found out, was her father, Mistyheart. After a few minutes, Windgorge smiled "Maybe you should go meet the clan Moonkit. Mistyheart, introduce her to a few clanmates. I'll send Pinekit, Sunkit, and Songkit out if they open their eyes." "Let's go Moonkit!" Mistyheart smiled. Moonkit looked at all the new faces. There was a cat on top of a rock, there was a waterfall coming off the rock. Moonkit ran toward the waterfall and laughed as the water poured on her! "Hello there!" Said the cat on top of the waterfall. "Hello!" Moonkit yelled. "It's nice to finally meet my niece!" Said the strange cat "Neice?" Moonkit asked? Mistyheart ran over "Moonkit, this is Rainstar, the leader of the clan. She's also my sister" He smiled. "Sorry about that Rainstar!" "I don't mind. Really." She smiled. Moonkit heard tiny pawsteps running toward her "Moonkit!" Songkit yelled! "Yay we can play!" Another kit came running out. "Pinekit!" Songkit shouted with glee "I wonder if Sunkit will open his eyes today?" "Maybe" Moonkit said. With that said, the trio ran to explore camp.

They saw the two siblings, Blazepaw and Riverpaw practicing battle moves in the camp "Blazepaw! Can you show us some moves?" Songkit yelled. "Definitely!" She answered. Riverpaw smiled at Moonkit, and Moonkit looked at him shyly. She knew it had only been a few days since they became apprentices, but their mentors had already taught them some moves. Blazepaw demonstrated a basic move, and the kits copied it. Moonkit saw out of the corner of her eye, that a yellow kit had wandered out of the nursery. He looked at her and growled. She realized that the kit was Sunkit. He raced toward her and jumped, claws unsheathed. She faced him, even if he was bigger than her. She kept her claws sheathed, and jumped at him, keeping his paws away from her. Misty heart raced toward them, Rainstar not far behind him. Moonkit shoved Sunkit off of her, as Otterleaf walked out of the medicine den. Her eyes widened, and she froze and said quietly, "When Sun and Moon meet, chaos will begin and only a mask from the mountains can stop it" She gasped as Sunkit and Moonkit wrestled on the ground. Windgorge raced out of the nursery, trying to grab Sunkit. She got a hold of him, but not before Sunkit clawed Moonkit's throat. Blood poured out of the wound on her throat as Moonkit passed out.

Moonkit woke up after a few hours, her throat burning. She looked around, not knowing where she was. The medicine cat, Otterleaf, was treating her injuries. Moonpaw decided to go back to sleep

Moonkit woke up again to find that it was about sunhigh, and she was laying in the nursery, her mother looking worried. "You're up! Thank Starclan!" She sighed. "W… Where's Sunkit?" I rasped. "He's outside, being monitered by Gingerheart." Windgorge responded. "I don't know what came over him." Moonkit stood up "I'm going outside" "that's good" Her mother answered "The medicine cat said when you can, you should go outside."

Moonkit looked around and didn't see her siblings anywhere. Unfortunately, Sunkit saw her before she saw him, and charged toward her, but luckily, Gingerheart grabbed him. Songkit ran from the medicine den "YAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" She yelled gleefully. "Yeah. It hurts to talk though." Moonkit rasped. _There's something off about Sunkit…_

 **Yes. A new prophecy XD. Credit goes to one of my friends for coming up with that! This prophecy was introduced in this chapter, but won't really come until like chapter 50 or something. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Moonstripe**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written for a few days! This one is in Silverkit's perspective. In the next two chapters, I'll skip ahead. Enjoy!**

Silverkit didn't understand. Why would her father kill the deputy? A cry rang out from the middle of camp. "Help! Pebbleclaw is dead!" Yelled Foxfeather. "I found her body near the Great Spruce Tree!" Silverkit sprinted outside and saw Foxfeather and Brackenfeather carrying Pebbleclaw's body in. Jaggedstar raced out of her den and widened her eyes. "How did this happen?" Bloodtalon walked out and widened his eyes when he saw Pebbleclaw's body. "Who would do such a thing?" he asked. "Well one thing is for certain." Jaggedstar said "We must name a new deputy." She jumped on the high branch "I say these words befor Pebbleclaw and hope that she will hear and approve of my choice. Bloodtalon will be the new deputy of Mountainclan." Bloodtalon dipped his head "I will do my best" he said.

Bluesong and Graypeak cleaned up Pebbleclaw's body for the vigil. Bloodtalon started organizing hunting patrols. Graypeak (Her mother) Walked over and pulled her close "Isn't it so great that Bloodtalon's the deputy now?" "Yeah, but Pebbleclaw's dead…" Silverkit responded. "Yes, we will sit vigil tonight" Graypeak said.

Silverkit bowed her head while they sat vigil for Pebbleclaw. She looked at the dead deputy sadly, knowing that Bloodtalon was responsible for her death, and she did nothing. "If you're tired, you can go to bed" Graypeak said. "Ok" Silverkit went to her nest.

Silverkit woke up in Starclan. This time, when Dawnheart walked over, she was accompanied by two cats. She instantly recognized Windkit and Pebbleclaw. "Welcome back" Dawnheart smiled "As you can see Pebbleclaw is here, and as you probably know, she was killed by Bloodtalon, who is even more dangerous now that he is deputy. You must stop him." "But… He's my father. And maybe he has a reason…" Silverkit said. "And… ugh. I don't know." "I know. It's had to defend Bloodtalon for what he did" Pebbleclaw dipped her head. "But you must stop him, like we said. You must return to sit vigil for me. Goodbye. Until our next meeting" Starclan faded into the distance.

Silverkit woke up to find it was almost sunrise. She quietly padded out of the nursery, where she discovered her mother and Bloodtalon went to sleep. She quietly sat beside Jaggedstar, as she watched the sunrise, knowing she must stop Bloodtalon from killing anymore cats. _What if he kills more soon, before I'm an apprentice… What if he kills Jaggedstar to become leader? Oh Starclan, what am I going to do?_

 **Hope you all liked it! In the next chapters, Moonkit and Silverkit will become apprentices. Leave your reviews below, and also**

 **Q: What do you think Bloodtalon's intentions are?  
~Moonstripe**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mablestory: Thank you! I will make sure not to make that mistake again, so thank you for you're advice! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy seeing Moonkit become an apprentice! :)**

Moonkit stood by the stream where Riverpaw had taught her how to fish. She stood over the stream, careful not to get her shadow over the water. She saw a big shape in the water, and tried to grab the huge fish. Moonkit dug her back claws into the bank, and stuck her other paw around the trout. She finally managed to pull it out, and realized it was bigger than Riverpaw! She reached for the neck, and dug her claws into its throat, and managed to kill it. She drug it to the prey pile. Blazepaw stared at her as Moonkit laid it onto the prey pile.

"Woah! That thing's bigger than me!" Blazepaw said, amazed.

"I know!" Moonkit shouted excitedly. Moonkit's mother rushed over.

"Moonkit! Where on earth have you been?!"  
"I caught a huge fish!" Moonkit pointed at the prey pile.

"You caught that?"  
"Yeah!" Moonkit shouted. Windgorge smiled proudly

"Well, let's get you cleaned up!" Moonkit struggled as Windgorge groomed her. She finally gave in and sighed.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join beneath the waterfall for a clan meeting!" Rainstar shouted. "Moonkit, Sunkit, Pinekit, and Songkit are now old enough to become apprentices. Moonkit, you have reached six moons, so from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Beachleaf. I hope she will pass her courage and strength on to you."

Moonkit padded over to Beachleaf, and touched noses with her.

"Sunkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Berryclaw. I hope he will pass his kindness and loyalty on to you." Sunpaw stood beside Berryclaw, narrowing his eyes.

"Pinekit, from this moment forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Otterleaf. I hope she will pass her knowledge and wisdom onto you." Pinepaw touched noses with Otterleaf.

"Songkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Songpaw. Your mentor will be Cranewing. I hope she will pass her fighting skills and speed onto you."

Songpaw walked over to Cranewing and touched noses with her.

"Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Pinepaw! Songpaw!" The clan chanted.

"Okay Moonpaw!" Beachleaf smiled "We're going on a tour of the territory!"

"Awesome!" Moonpaw exclaimed.

Moonpaw and Beachleaf traveled to the Mountainclan border

"This is the Mountainclan border" Beachleaf said "Mountainclan is known for attacking in the shadows"

"Cool" Moonkit meowed.

They arrived at Frostclan border quickly, and saw Snowtuft , the Frostclan deputy, Cricketfur, and Rosepetal.

"Greeting Beachleaf, Streamclan has a new apprentice I presume?"

"Yes, actually, four new apprentices." Beachleaf responded

The Frostclan patrol quickly marked the territory.

"See you at the next gathering." Beachleaf meowed.

"Yes, until the next gathering" Snowtuft said.

Moonpaw walked back to the camp beside Beachleaf. She had also shown Moonpaw the Great Oak, the river, and the Beech tree. "You can go get some food with the other apprentices. Blazepaw and Riverpaw have made yours and your siblings nest. See you tomorrow at dawn. You're going on the dawn patrol." Beachleaf smiled

"Got it!" Moonpaw responded.

Moonpaw saw Songpaw and Pinepaw sharing a rabbit. She grabbed a minnow, and sat beside them. "Hello!" Moonpaw greeted.

"Hi! How was your first day!" Songpaw shouted at Moonpaw

"It was awesome" Moonpaw purred, sitting down beside Pinepaw. "We took a tour of the territory! It was huge!"  
"I had to make nests because I happened to run into the warriors den when I went chasing after a rabbit." Songpaw groaned "But on the other paw, I caught it!"

"I learned what a few herbs could do." Pinepaw smiled. Riverpaw and Blazepaw trotted into camp and sat beside the new apprentices. "How was your first day?" Blazepaw purred.

"It was SO awesome and fun!" Songpaw meowed sarcastically "And oh my gosh! Making nests? It's the most AWESOME thing ever." Songpaw muttered sourly.

"So Moonpaw, what did you do?" Riverpaw asked, changing the subject

"I took a tour of the territory! It's huge!" Moonpaw meowed.

"Mind if we join you?" Blazepaw asked.

"Not at all!" Pinepaw smiled.

The sun set quickly, and the new apprentices were sent off to bed. Moonpaw sighed. She wasn't tired yet. She curled up in her new nest. It was a lot bigger than the nest in the nursery. Probably because Moonpaw was the only one in the nest. After the moon had rose to the middle of the sky, she still hadn't found sleep. She walked out of the den, and saw Rainstar sitting on top of the Waterfall. "Hello Moonpaw." She greeted "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep." Moonpaw meowed.

"Why not?" Rainstar asked.

"Sunpaw's not here-"  
"What?!" Rainstar interrupted.

"Yeah. He never came back."

"Come, Moonpaw. We have to find him. I'll excuse you from the dawn patrol"

"Okay." Moonpaw meowed.

 _I wonder where Sunpaw is…_

 **Yay! Moonpaw and her siblings are apprentices.**

 **Flameheart88: I have a plan to add that character in :D**

 **Q: Where do you think Sunpaw is? What do you think he's doing?**

 **Thanks for reading!  
~Moonstripe**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my awesome readers! My friend will write Silverkit chapters every once in a while, just to let you guys know. I will be editing it.**

 **~ Moonstripe**

Graypeak was furiously licking Silverkit. Silverkit learned not to struggle a long time ago. Graypeak seemed excited, but Silverkit didn't know why. She ran through all the stuff that could be, that Graypeak would be

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high boulder for a Clan meeting!" yowled Jaggedstar. "Today a kitten has reached their sixth moon, and will become a apprentice of ShadowClan. Silverkit, please step forward. From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Bloodtalon."

Bloodtalon stepped off of the lowest boulder and touched noses with his only kitten. (Windkit having long been forgotten by the Clan.)

Bloodtalon purred and mewed to Silverpaw "We're going to go explore the territory, and start battle training. Your denmates made you a nest, starting on the half moon we will start night training."

And leaving then, Bloodtalon leaped out of the camp, and padded quickly through the pines. Some time later the pair reached Sunningrocks, and greeted another set of Streamclan cats. Bloodtalon snarled at the pair and stormed away.

 ***Later that night***

Silverpaw stretched and padded over to her nest, sandwiched between Blazingpaw and Foxpaw, she sighed and fell asleep with her back pressed against Blazingpaw. Silverpaw felt warm against Blazingpaw's pelt, and sighed happily. She was an apprentice.

 **How was that? Leave your comments below!**

 **Q: Who do you think those Streamclan cats were? And what do you think will happen between Blazingpaw and Silverpaw?**

 **~Silvermask**


	8. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is split between Silverpaw and Moonpaw's perspective. Hope you like it!**

Moonpaw and her mentor Beechleaf padded down by the Mountainclan border, and Sunningrocks. Beechleaf told her to start with a review of all of the hunting moves they had learned the previous day.

Moonpaw mewed "Look! There's a Mountainclan cat!"

A large black tom padded out of the shadows with a smaller black she cat that had a stunning silver mask covering most of her face, and Moonpaw assumed that she was this tom's apprentice. Beachleaf stiffened and pushed Moonpaw behind her meowing quietly "That cat's Bloodtalon, he is one of the most feared warriors in all of the clans, he killed Rainstar in the last battle, and made her lose a life. Stay away from him, or else the same thing might happen to you."

Turning around swiftly Beechleaf meowed "Greetings Bloodtalon, how are you today? I see that this must be your new apprentice. What is her name?"

Bloodtalon responded with "Careful with your tone Beechleaf, as I am the new Mountainclan deputy. And, yes this is my new apprentice **and** my daughter. Her name is Silverpaw."

"Congratulations Bloodtalon, who did you kill this time to get that position?"

"As a matter of fact I didn't kill anyone. We must leave now. Come Silverpaw."

"Well **that** certainly went well" Beechleaf commented dryly "we're sure to have started a war now, because of my last comment to Bloodtalon. I'll have to let Rainstar know."

Moonpaw noticed that the apprentice, Silverpaw was her name? Seemed similar to Bloodtalon, and gave her a similar fearful feeling, even though Silverpaw seemed a little jumpy. Moonpaw recalled the day that she had heard Otterleaf say some sort of phrase or prophecy. About a Sun, Moon, and Mask? Moonpaw saw that Silverpaw had a silver mask. _Could Silverpaw be the cat from the prophecy?_ Moonpaw thought.

Moonpaw walked through the camp entrance carrying a rabbit. She looked back to make sure that Beechleaf was following her, and ran into a medium shape. She looked forward and saw Riverpaw. She looked nervously at him. "Uh… Hi?" She nervously meowed. Riverpaw smiled and looked away nervously. "Hehe, ummm so I should be going on that hunt!"

"Yup!" Moonpaw meowed anxiously.

 _Ugh_ she thought _Why am I so nervous around him? It's so weird! Do I… No! I don't want a mate! Or do I..._

Silverpaw's POV

As Bloodtalon stomped back to camp she recalled last night with Blazingpaw. In the last few days, they had grown very close. He had mewed "I love you more than anything else, and that once we both become warriors, do you want to be mates? I know its sudden, and it's fine if you say no, but I just wanted to ask. I'm not even going to think about what your father is going to say, it probably won't go over well though."

She had purred back "Of course, I would love to be with you." His ears had perked up, and he purred loudly and at the same time she had pressed her back into his side "I love you…"

As soon as the pair reached camp Bloodtalon immediately spat at her to go get some prey and chit-chat with the other apprentices, and that he was not to be disturbed until dawn tomorrow, as he had to talk to Jaggedstar about the Streamclan "issue".

She had gone over to sit next to Blazingpaw and they cautiously sat a tail-length apart until Bloodtalon disappeared into Jaggedstar's den. Once he was gone they scooted closer to each other while Foxpaw sulked as if he was hoping that he and Silverpaw would fall in love. They mewed to Foxpaw that they were tired and wanted to get to bed. They weren't **so** in love that they wanted to share a nest, but from an outsider's perspective it seemed like they were getting pretty close.

 **We hope you liked it!**

 **Q: How do you like the new relationships? ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Moonstripe and Silvermask**


	9. Chapter 8

**SO I was thinking that "Wouldn't it be so cool if Silvermask and I did a chapter split between Riverpaw and Blazingpaw?!" We may do this every once in awhile. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **~Moonstripe**

Blazingpaw

 _Oh, thank Starclan that Silverpaw loved me back or that would have been_ _ **really**_ _embarrassing, especially because I built her nest so close to mine!_ Blazingpaw thought. _Maybe she will want to share a nest by the time I become a warrior. I really hope that she won't have kits too soon, or else I might not get a chance to be deputy if her dad's leader, We all know that Jaggedstar is on his last life, he'll die soon enough. I know that Silverpaw is a very attractive she-cat, we all know that if I don't become her mate either my brother, or a tom from a different clan will be. Oh Starclan, I can't stop thinking about her! The way her mask shines in the moonlight, and the gleam in her eyes..._

As he padded towards her he heard her dad hiss at Silverpaw. "Silverpaw, you will stay away from Blazingpaw. I am your father and you will listen to me." Bloodtalon roared. Blazingpaw felt his heart break in half. "You may be the deputy, but I love him and there's nothing you can do about it." Silverpaw responded. He sighed, mad that he doubted Silverpaw's love for him, even for a second. _This may work, if Graypeak can convince him to accept me as Silverpaw's mate..._

Bloodtalon stalked over with his claws slightly unsheathed "You should stay away from my daughter if you know what's good for you." he snarled dangerously.

Blazingpaw hesitated, and replied "Why should I? We're already mates." He prayed to Starclan that Bloodtalon wouldn't call his bluff, but to his relief his hackles just raised, and he stomped off; probably to find Graypeak; but Blazingpaw had already asked her if it was OK that he and Silverpaw were "mates"

Silverpaw ran up to him, and he nuzzled her. "I won't let anything break us apart." He said protectively.

Riverpaw

Riverpaw sprinted away from camp, embarrassed. _I get so nervous around her, and I don't understand why! Oh Moonpaw, I want to get to know you, but I can't if I can't even talk to you without stuttering or slurring my speech._ Riverpaw sighed. He dashed to his favorite tree, a weeping willow, and heard a sigh under it. _Huh?_

He saw Moonpaw looking at the ground, sulking. Riverpaw started padding away.

" It's okay. I know it's you Riverpaw" Moonpaw sighed. Riveraw ducked under the weeping willow, and sat next to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked

"Aren't you supposed to be on a hunt? Moonpaw asked.

"I made it up, I just came here to think about my warrior assesment, I'm supposed to have it at dawn…" Riverpaw responded. She looked up and smiled at him, her beautiful violet eyes stared up into his icy blue ones. Riverpaw slid closer to Moonpaw, so their fur was touching. To his relief, she leaned against him. He knew that he wanted to be with her, and hoped Moonpaw did too. Riverpaw licked the top of her head, and sighed happily.

He didn't realize it, but him and Moonpaw had slept so the sun was almost gone. Riverpaw felt Moonpaw tense. "Mistyheart's coming this way!" She whispered.

"Uh oh. How long have we been gone?" Riverpaw asked anxiously.

"I have a bad feeling it's been a while" Moonpaw meowed.

"Come on, I can smell both of them this way" Riverpaw heard Mistyheart say suspiciously. Riverpaw slid away from Moonpaw, so it appeared they were just talking.

"Moonpaw, what's going on here?" Mistyheart asked suspiciously

"We're just talking." Moonpaw responded cooly

"Mhm."

"Yup!"

"Sure you were" Mistyheart narrowed his eyes. "You, Riverpaw. Stay away from my daughter.

"Ok…" Riverpaw answered, trying to hide his anxiety, he was hoping that Mistyheart wouldn't be keeping a sharp eye on him, but he probably would now that they had been found sitting next to each other. He just knew that Mistyheart was going to ask Rainstar to proctor the assesment, just so that he could say that Riverpaw failed. He started padding dejectedly back to camp; his tail dragging in the dust. He loved Moonpaw so much, but he didn't want to anger Mistyheart anymore then he already had. _How can I prove myself to Moonpaw's father?_ He asked himself.

 **We hope you enjoyed seeing what the toms think of their loves, and the clan lives so far! If you guys want, we can do this every once in awhile. Leave your reviews below!**

 **Q: What do you think that Silverpaw and Moonpaw's father's will do to the toms if they are found together again?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Silverpaw**

 _"I, Jaggedstar, leader of Mountainclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him) to you as a warrior in his turn._

" _Blazingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _"I do." Blazingpaw boldly meowed_ _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blazingpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blazingstorm. StarClan honors your strength and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Mountainclan."_

" _I, Jaggedstar, leader of Mountainclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him) to you as a warrior in his turn."_

 _"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?_

" _I do."_

" _Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxfoot. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting prowess, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Mountainclan."_

"Blazingstorm! Foxfoot! Blazingstorm! Foxfoot! Blazingstorm! Foxfoot! Blazingstorm! Foxfoot!" The clan chanted

"I'm so proud of you! You passed even though my father was proctoring the entire assessment! I love you!" purred Silverpaw.

"I couldn't have done it without you, you helped me practice my battle skills. I love you too, Silverpaw." Mewed Blazing **storm**.

She curled up in her nest, and shivered. She couldn't sleep without the scent and feeling of Blazingstorm's pelt brushing up against her own.

 **Moonpaw**

" _I, Rainstar, leader of Streamclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn._

 _"Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?_

 _"I do"_

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riverclaw. StarClan honors your courage and stamina, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan."_

"Riverclaw! Blazesplash! Riverclaw! Blazesplash!" Streamclan chanted

Moonstripe raced over to Riverclaw and buried her face in his fur, sobbing quietly. She mews "My father won't let us be together; but I don't care what he thinks. We're going to be mates. There's nothing he can do, because you passed the warrior assessment fair and square."

As she dashed back to the apprentices den she heard him mew quietly "I love you so much Moonpaw, I would do anything to be mates with you."


	11. Chapter 10

Several moons have passed and not much has happened. Well, you know..

 **Silverpaw**

 **In the last few moons Bloodtalon had kept her as far away from Blazingstorm as possible, and he had even gone so far as to make him share prey with anyone but Silverpaw. He had never allowed Silverpaw out of his sight when Blazingstorm was around. It was starting to get ridiculous.**

She looked around camp for Bloodtalon, and lo and behold he and Greypeak were missing, probably out in the forest arguing about her relationship with Blazingstorm. She sighed happily because she could finally share tongues with her mate. She was really excited because she was getting her warrior name early, because she had fought off a fox by herself while defending the camp. She was really proud, especially because she had no injuries whatsoever.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high boulder for a clan meeting. We are gathered here to make a new warrior. Bloodtalon, is Silverpaw ready to become a warrior?" meowed Jaggedstar.

"Yes, she is after she fought off that fox." replied Bloodtalon.

Jaggedstar: I, Jaggedstar, leader of Mountainclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Jaggedstar: Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Silverpaw: I do.

Jaggedstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silvermask. StarClan honors your independence and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Mountainclan.

(Entire Clan)

Silvermask! Silvermask! Silvermask! Silvermask!

Blazingstorm padded over and meowed "I'm so proud of you! I only have the dusk patrol tomorrow, so we can spend the entire day together! I didn't make you a nest yet, so we could just share mine."

Bloodtalon announced the cats going to the gathering as Brackenfeather, Foxfeather, Sparrowtalon, Blazingstorm, and Silvermask.

 **Moonstripe**

"I, Rainstar, leader of Streamclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in your turn. Moonpaw, do you swear to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you will be known as as Moonstripe. We honor your bravery and kindness. We welcome you as a full warrior of Streamclan

She sighed, her father wasn't letting her anywhere near Riverclaw, the only time they'd seen each other was when Mistyheart had gone to the gathering, and they hadn't talked since then, and that was about a moon ago. Fortunately her warrior ceremony was yesterday, she was now Moonstripe. She didn't have a nest, so she and Riverclaw were going to share a nest until she made her own. She thought that she might be expecting Riverclaw's kits, but she wasn't sure. If she was, this was bad, her father already didn't trust him, and she had only just become a warrior, and she couldn't be expecting kits already! She panicked a little, and sprinted to the medicine den, where Otterleaf and Pinepaw informed her than she was **not** expecting kits, she was just **very** bloated. They also told her to exercise more, and to eat less.

 **Hoped you liked it! Sorry if Silvermask and I skipped the apprenticeship, but we thought it would be more interesting if we just made them warriors :D**

 **Q: What would you like to see in the next few chapters?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Moonstripe and Silvermask**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my amazing readers! So I apologize for all the split chapters, and everything will go back to normal. Like I said, Silvermask and I thought it would be better if we just skipped to the end of the apprenticeship. Whatever you want to see, leave it in the reviews! Hope you enjoy Moonstripe's chapter!**

Moonstripe found herself in a strange dark territory. It was dark, creepy, and smelled strongly of fungi, with an underlying trace of death. She wondered if this was some sort of Starclan for rogues and kittypets; but then realized that this was the Dark Forest, and judged on her newfound ambition they were going to welcome her. So she hoped at least they wouldn't injure her. She took a step toward a bramble, where she scented a strong cat smell. She slithered through the Dark Forest, not making a sound, and disguised her scent. She crouched in a bush and saw a group of cats sitting in a circle, with a boulder in the middle of the circle.

"She is here, and she is watching us." A she cat meowed.

"How do you know that Maplewing?" Another she cat mewed

"I can sense every inch of our territory. I know when someone's here, and where they are" The cat named Maplewing responded. "Moonstripe, step out of the bushes." Moonstripe slid out of the bushes soundlessly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why am I here?" She asked suspiciously.

"You are here to become our leader." Maplewing responded cooly.

"What if I don't want to be?" Moonstripe replied.

"Then you will stay here forever." Maplewing smirked.

"Well, if that's the case then... Bye!" Moonstripe streaked through the bushes, ignoring the screaming pain in her muscles. She ran until she saw a bright light. As she started toward that light, she felt long claws grip her.

"Get off me you fox-pelt" Moonstripe yowled. She turned toward Maplewing, and kicked her in the head, stunning her. Moonstripe dashed into Starclan, and turned toward Maplewing, who was pounding against the invisible border. Moonstripe sensed a cat walking toward her.

"My name is Dawnheart. Welcome to Starclan." Dawnheart smiled.

"This is amazing!" Moonstripe exclaimed, "It's so beautiful here!"

"Yes, it is very pretty. I was hoping you would exit the Dark Forest, for you do not belong there." Dawnheart meowed gravely.

"Why was I there in the first place?" Moonstripe asked.

"You were holding a grudge against your father. That can cause darkness to enter your dreams. You will feel pain on your wounds when you wake up. Remember, if you die in the Dark Forest, you die in the real world." Dawnheart, and the landscape started dissapearring. "Beware Sunpaw, Moonstripe, for he brings violence and chaos." With that, Moonstripe woke up.

"Moonstripe! Moonstripe! Your bleeding" Moonstripe woke up and heard Riverclaw yowling at her. His eyes were wild with terror. She glanced at her sides, and realized there were long and deep claw marks on her haunches. There were pools of blood surrounding her. She stared anxiously at Riverclaw, but before she could say anything she passed out.

 **MWAHAHA EVIL CLIFF HANGER! :DD I hope you liked it! I will try to post the next two chapters shortly, and leave your reviews below!**

 **Q: Where do you think Sunpaw is? Do you think he killed anyone? :)**

 **~Moonstripe**


	13. Updated Alliegances

**This is an updated allegiances page, We're only doing the 2 main clans, Streamclan and Mountainclan.**

Alliegances

 **Streamclan:**

 **Leader:** Rainstar, dark grey she-cat with silver eyes. 6 lives

 **Deputy:** Gingerheart, ginger tom with almond colored eyes. Mate: Cranewing

 **Medicine cat:** Otterleaf, kind orange she-cat with startling blue eyes

Pinefeather: Shy tabby she cat with lake-colored eyes

 **Warriors:**

Leopardspot, yellow-spotted she-cat with deep evergreen eyes

Mistyheart, white and grey tom with silver eyes. Dislikes Riverclaw. Mate: Windgorge

Berryclaw, cream tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Salmonpelt

Salmonpelt, salmon colored she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mate: Berryclaw

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Beachleaf, bright yellow she-cat with wide set silvery eyes. Mate: Birchfur

Birchfur, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Mate: Beachleaf

Oakfang, brown tom with a twisted lower jaw, sad grey eyes. Mate: Lilacpetal

Willowrun, beautiful light brown tabby she cat with sage green eyes. Mate: Stoneclaw

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Cranewing, orange and white tabby she-cat with gorgeous leaf green eyes. Mate: Gingerheart

Stoneclaw, grey tom with blue eyes. Mate: Willowrun

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Windgorge, kind silver-grey she-cat with deep lavender eyes. Mate: Mistyheart

Riverclaw, loving silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Mate: Moonstripe

Moonstripe, petite silver spotted she-cat, with purple-grey eyes. Mate: Riverclaw

Songbird, energetic golden she-cat, with lavender eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Blazepaw:** bright yellow she-cat with silver-grey eyes (Soon to become a warrior)

 **Dapplepaw:** white she-cat with black splotches and startling green eyes

 **Mistpaw:** kind cream tom with silver eyes

 **Sunpaw:** **Missing**

 **Queens:**

 **Lilacpetal:** cream colored she-cat with sparkling turquoise eyes

 **Elders:**

 **Silverthorn:** grouchy silver she-cat with soft green-blue eyes

 **Birchfeather:** tired looking brown tom with brown eyes. Often leaves his pelt ungroomed.

 **Mountainclan**

 **Leader: Jaggedstar:** grey and brown mottled tom. 1 life left. Mate: Bluesong

 **Deputy: Bloodtalon:** huge back tom with amber eyes, that are tinted a reddish color. Mate: Greypeak

 **Medicine cat: Redfur:** Reddish brown tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Greypeak:** black she-cat with soft blue eyes. Mate: Bloodtalon

 **Foxfeather:** red tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Brackenfeather

 **Brackenfeather:** golden tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Foxfeather

 **Sparrowtalon:** Black tom with yellowish eyes

 **Stormheart:** grey tabby tom with blue green eyes. Mate: Icestorm

 **Icestorm:** slush colored she cat with soft amber eyes. Mate: Stormheart

 **Talonheart:** brown tabby tom with blue grey eyes

 **Foxfoot:** white tiger tom with blue eyes. App. Boldpaw

 **Blazingstorm:** orange tiger-striped tom with electric green eyes. Mate: Silvermask. Apprentice: Mudpaw

 **Silvermask:** black she-cat with a silver mask, has blazing blue eyes. Mate: Blazingstorm (main character)

 **Sunstrike:** former Streamclan cat, moved to Mountainclan, yellow/gold tom with long sharp claws, has golden eyes. No one knows who he is. He is just former Streamclan

 **Apprentices:**

 **Boldpaw:** ginger tom with yellow eyes, mentor Foxfoot

 **Mudpaw:** brown tabby tom with hazel eyes, mentor: Blazingstorm

 **Queens:**

 **None at the moment**

 **Elders:**

 **Bluesong:** bluish-grey she-cat with blue; almost black eyes


	14. Chapter 12

**This is kind of what's been happening around Mountainclan. And also, I will be changing the title to this story soon just to let you guys know! It will be called Warriors of the Thundering Gorge. Hope you enjoy!**

Today had been sad and joyful at the same time. On one paw, Blazingstorm had gotten his first apprentice. Mudpaw was a small brown tom, he seemed very proud to have Blazingstorm as his mentor, but he seemed rather cocky and arrogant as a first apprentice. On the other paw, Jaggedstar had lost his last life once the apprentice ceremony was over, he had leaped off the rock, fell and his head hit a sharp rock on the ground. Her father was the new leader with Sparrowtalon as the deputy. He had finally started to accept and like Blazingstorm, and had agreed to make him the next deputy, once Sparrowtalon retired; he was one of the most senior warriors.

*In Starclan*

Bloodtalon, you do not deserve to be leader of any clan, we will allow you to be leader, and called Bloodstar, but you do not have nine lives. Sparrowtalon will be injured soon, so you must make Blazingstorm deputy so that your legacy will survive.

 **Back at camp**

There was a new warrior in the clan. He was apparently from Streamclan, so he said. He was always sitting on the side of camp, drawing lines on the ground, smiling malevolently. Silvermask always tried to avoid him, but it felt like every time she and Blazingstorm were separated he was staring at her, she just tried to ignore him. He was always muttering something about a Sun, Moon, and Mask. No one could talk to him, or he'd claw them. He would sit there, never sleeping, just plotting. He had been accepted into the Clan, because he knew things about Streamclan. The best question was, what was he doing here?

 **Cliffhanger (again!) Mwahaha!**

 **~Silvermask and Moonstripe**


	15. Chapter 13

**The name of this story will be changing to Warriors of the Thundering Gorge, just to let you know. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while! I have had SO much school work. Let's see what's happening in Streamclan! So Silvermask is going to write a little less and I'll be doing most of the writing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Moonstripe**

Moonstripe woke up in the Medicine Den, her wounds from the Dark Forest aching. She heard pacing outside, and Pinefeather walked in. "Your mate's been pacing outside for two days. Could you go let him know you're okay?"

"I've been here for two days?" Moonstripe sat up quickly and winced as her wounds stretched.

"I would take it easy if I were you. You have to heal." Pinefeather looked at her, worried.

"I'll just walk around camp a bit. I'll be fine." Moonstripe smiled.

"I suppose that would be okay… but BE CAREFUL!" Pinefeather snapped at her.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the waterfall for a clan meeting!" Rainstar yowled.

Moonstripe limped out of the Medicine Den, and saw Riverclaw smile at her, delighted. He ran up and nuzzled Moonstripe affectionately.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Riverclaw purred.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Moonstripe smiled.

"Otterleaf didn't know if you would…" Riverclaw trailed off.

"Let's go see what Rainstar's going to say" Moonstripe purred.

"We've gathered here today to witness the apprentice ceremony of Rainbowkit, Dawnkit, Duskkit, Rapidkit, Silverkit, and Sealkit. You have all reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become apprentices. Rainbowkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainbowpaw. Your mentor will be Moonstripe. I hope she will pass on her ferocity and bravery on to you. Dawnkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Songbird. I hope she will pass on her energy and loyalty to you. Duskkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Blazebriar. I hope she will pass on her kindness and speed. Rapidkit, from this moment forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rapidpaw. Your mentor will be Riverclaw. I hope he will pass on his bravery and strength. Silverkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardspot. I hope she will pass on her kindness and loyalty. Sealkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sealpaw. Your mentor will be Windgorge. I hope she will pass on her strength and wisdom."

"Rainbowpaw! Dawnpaw! Duskpaw! Rapidpaw! Silveraw! Sealpaw!" The clan cheered.

Moonstripe saw Rainbowpaw and Rapidpaw trot over toward them.

"Hello!" They cheerfully yelled, unified.

"Rainbowkit, we're going to start slow since I'm still healing from my injuries. I should be better in a few days hopefully." Moonstripe was sorry that Rainbowpaw couldn't start right away, but she knew that she could start in a few days.

"That's okay" Rainbowpaw smiled.

"Oh, there's a gathering tonight. Maybe you'll get to go!" Moonstripe smiled in relief.

"That would be awesome!" Rainbowpaw smiled.

"I'll go ask Rainstar if you can come with me!" Moonstripe walked over, with a little pain, to the waterfall.

"Rainstar? Do you think that Rainbowpaw can come to the gathering, since I can't take her into the woods until I'm healed?" Moonstripe asked

"I suppose that would be okay." Rainstar smiled. "I would also like to talk to you about a deputyship, since Gingerheart has been talking about retiring, along with his mate, Cranewing. Of course, you would have to wait until you finished with Rainbowpaw, but I think you would make a fine deputy." She smiled.

"I didn't realize that Gingerheart was, well, older. Wouldn't an older cat like, well Leopardspot, be more qualified?"  
"Leopardspot is Gingerheart's sister, but she doesn't really want to retire. I think you would be better, anyway."

"I guess. I'll train Rainbowpaw until she's the best fighter in the clan." Moonstripe vowed.

"I know you will. She's… a little shy, so hopefully you can break her out of her shell." Rainstar meowed quietly.

Moonstripe and Rainbowpaw walked side by side to the gathering island. As they walked down the path of the gorge, they could see the other clans crossing the stepping stones. On the walls of the gorge, there was ivy and moss sparkling in the moon. When they swam on to the island, they saw a waterfall, similar to the one at Streamclan, but bigger. Surrounding it was a dense jungle, with a clearing in the middle. Lightningclan was walking in behind them. Moonstripe saw a group of apprentices.

"Why don't you go talk to the apprentices?" Moonstripe urged.

"I don't know… What if they're mean?" Rainbowpaw frowned worriedly.

"I'll go introduce you." Moonstripe remembered what Rainstar said about Rainbowpaw's social issues. Moonstripe strolled with her apprentice to the other apprentices.

"Hello!" Moonstripe greeted, "This is Rainbowpaw. She's a new apprentice, and I wanted to introduce her to cats from other clans."  
"Hi! I'm Mallowpaw! I'm from Frostclan." Mallowpaw was an orange and skinny she cat.

"I'm Boldpaw and this is Mudpaw." Boldpaw smiled kindly. Mudpaw glared at them.

"Ok Rainbowpaw. Just go ahead and be social" Moonstripe urged. She walked to where Riverclaw was sitting with a black she cat and an orange tom. She quickly trotted over and sat at Riverclaw's side.

"This is Silvermask and Blazingstorm. They're from Mountainclan." Riverclaw smiled

"Nice to meet you two!" Moonstripe meowed politely. Just then, the leaders of the four clans called out to start the gathering. Frostclan reported good hunting and foxes, Lightningclan talked about foxes too, and new apprentices. Mountainclan went after Streamclan, and mentioned something about a cat called Sunstrike, and remembered that Streamclan was missing an apprentice. As Mountainclan talked, there was a strange smell. Suddenly, A golden cat started strolling menacingly through the crowd. It took a second for Moonstripes eyes to register in the dark, but she realized, it was Sunpaw.

 **Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't been writing! I promise, I will write more often!**

 **Q: What do you think will happen between Sunpaw and Moonstripe?**

 **Q: What has Sunpaw been doing since he's been gone?**

 **I will be creating a side story for Sunpaw, for what he's been up to for that time period. :)**

 **~Moonstripe~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi people! I hope you like this chapter! It's in Bloodstar's perspective this time. My co-writer, Silvermask, will not be writing anymore, so I'm the only writer. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Moon~**

 _ **ONE MOON AGO**_

Bloodstar trudged home, worn from his journey to Mothermouth. He sighed. He would have to appoint a deputy. He could appoint Blazingstorm, but it didn't seem like a smart choice. The only cat that seemed reasonable to appoint was Icestorm. Bloodstar arrived at camp shortly, and lept onto the high boulder.

"Mountainclan, I have come back from the Moonstone." Bloodstar declared, "I must now appoint a deputy. I say these words and hope that Starclan will approve of my choice. Icestorm will be the new deputy of Mountainclan." Icestorm stared at Bloodstar in surprise.

"W..wow! I never expected this sort of honor! I will do my best Bloodstar!"

"I know I have always been a pain in the tail, and a little malevolent.. Okay a LOT malevolent, but Starclan has helped me with this by giving me a life of empathy and compassion. I promise to do my best as a leader and serve this clan to the best of my ability." Bloodstar decreed.

"Bloodstar! Icestorm!" The clan chanted. Bloodstar looked for his daughter during the praise, and saw she was sitting with Blazingstorm, looking angry.

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _ **Silvermask's POV**_

Silvermask quickly dodged a blow from Sparrowtalon and pushed him against a tree. "Go for the throat Silvermask!" Firestorm shouted. Silvermask quickly swiped, and Sparrowtalon was laying on the ground, blood pouring out from where his throat had been torn out. "Good!"Hawkstar smiled as she wrapped her tail around her paws. "I was beginning to think you had no potential to be apart of the Dark Forest. At this rate, You'll be able to get Bloodstar to make Blazingstorm deputy. It's almost morning. You'd better wake up soon, so no one will get suspicious about the death of Sparrowtalon"

"I suppose" Silvermask smirked, "Or we could duel"

"I'm your mentor. I can fight better than you. What makes you think you'll win?" Hawkstar inquired.

"Well, let's try. Duel to the death." Silvermask glowered. She leaped and took Hawkstar by surprise, knocking her over. Silvermask set her paw on Hawkstar's flank "I suppose the apprentice has beaten the mentor. I guess you'll disappear." She smiled. Hawkstar smirked at her. "Oh? Is that so? What if I told you, I'm not dead." Silvermask looked at her in confusion. "How is that so? Well, I guess we'll never know." She hastily slit her throat. Hawkstar disappeared. _Could there be another clan? How?_ Silvermask pondered. She looked around. There was a pair of red tinted amber eyes. She curled up and woke up in her nest, where Icestorm prodded her awake.

"Sparrowtalon's throat was ripped out!" She panicked. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, but I have to do something" She smiled malevolently. Silvermask padded over to the elders den. Without her noticing, since it was still before dawn, a cat followed her silently. Silvermask walked into the elders den.  
"Hello Silvermask!" Bluesong smiled. "What a pleasant sur-" Silvermask tore out her throat before she could finish. Bloodstar stepped out of the shadows. "Silvermask. Why?"

"I was helping you! Elders are a weakness in the clan." Silvermask replied eagerly.

"Silvermask, I have learned compassion and empathy. Maybe before I was leader, I believed this was true, but currently, I think everyone deserves a place in this clan" Bloodstar replied furiously. He sprinted out onto the high boulder. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high boulder for a clan meeting!"

The clan trudged out tiredly and sat down expectantly."Silvermask has committed an unacceptable crime in this clan. She has murdered Bluesong" Mountainclan gasped. "For this crime, she must be ban… banished."Bloodtalon sighed sadly. "If any cat supports her, they may join her. If any patrol sees her on the territory, they have my permission to kill her. Silvermask, I hereby banish you from Mountainclan. You are to never return" Silvermask glared at Bloodstar angrily.

"How could you Silvermask? Bluesong was my mother!" Blazingstorm cried. "You can forget about being mates."

"So I kill one cat, and everyones against me? Even my own parents?" Silvermask cried.

"Two cats." Bloodstar meowed.

"How do you know about that?"

"I keep watch over the Dark Forest. I know you killed Sparrowtalon." Bloodstar narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. I hope Mountainclan is wiped out." Silvermask sneered. With that said, she sprinted out of camp.

 **Bloodstar's POV**

It was hard for him to exile his own daughter. But he had to do what was right for Mountainclan. The two bodies were prepared for vigil. Icestorm, Blazingstorm, Foxfoot, and Talonheart, Bluesong and Sparrowtalon's family, sat around them. Bloodstar padded over to Graypeak, who was staring into the distance.

"Why would she ever do such a thing?" Graypeak sighed.

"You do understand why I had to banish her, right?" Bloodstar asked.

"I guess." Graypeak answered


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello! So we get to see what happens to Moonstripe this chapter. I apologize if any of you are mad about me banishing Silvermask, but I had a HUGE brainstorm, so we'll see where it takes the story. Enjoy! :)**

 **~Moon~**

 _ **A QUARTER MOON AGO**_

Moonstripe grappled with the strange golden cat. After a few seconds, she had him pinned.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Moonstripe hissed. The golden cat simply smirked.

"You know who I am, sister dear." _Sunpaw!_ _Remember Moonstripe, don't let your guard down._ She struck blow after blow, until Sunstrike lay defeated on the ground.

"Is that really all you got?" Moonstripe challenged

"Nr, nrt rt rrr" Sunstrike mumbled.

"Huh?"

"No, not at all!" Sunstrike hissed. Moonstripe raked her claws down his flank, dodged and ducked under him to claw Sunstrike's belly. He howled in pain. She pinned him down, and saw the fear in his eyes. _I'm a warrior, not a rogue…_ she thought, and let him go. He crouched in fear, "You're letting me go?" He said disbelievingly.

"I'm a warrior not a rogue." She meowed, merciful. He took one last angry glance at her and sprinted off. Moonstripe looked up, expecting the Moon to be covered, but to her dismay, it shone down on her making her fur shine. The moon was covered in clouds a split second after that.

"Streamclan, come" Rainstar shouted across the clearing.

When Streamclan was back, Otterleaf rushed over to Moonstripe.

"What happened?" Otterleaf asked, concerned.

"I had a skirmish with my little brother." Moonstripe rolled her eyes, "It's only a few scratches."

"Yeah, not too bad." Otterleaf meowed disbelievingly. After Otterleaf treated Moonstripe, she curled up next to Riverclaw. Moonstripe noticed that her scratches from the Dark Forest were healed, as they had been washed away by the Moonlight. Starclan had healed her. Moonstripe fell asleep, looking forward to the next day, as she would start training her apprentice.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Moonstripe woke up from her dreamless sleep contented. It was dawn, and she had asked to be on the dawn patrol with Rainbowpaw. She quietly padded out of the warriors den and grabbed a Thrush. She looked around the camp and realized she was the first one up. Quickly finishing her thrush, Moonstripe trotted into the apprentice den.  
"Rainbowpaw!" She whispered, "We're going on the dawn patrol!"

"Unh… what?" Rainbowpaw groaned.

"You're going to have to get used to this!" Moonstripe teased. They walked out of the den, and Rainbowpaw grabbed a trout. Soon, the other dawn patrol cats were waking up. After everyone had gotten something to eat, they left. The patrol approached the Mountainclan border shortly. Moonstripe could smell Mountainclan over the border.

"I'm going to go look around. Rainbowpaw, stay here." Moonstripe meowed uncertainty. She padded carefully through the marsh, in a crouch. There was a ragged black pelt Moonstripe could see through the reeds.

"What the…" She started. Leaping up above the cat, she noticed that it looked strangely familiar. Instead of landing on top of it to attack, she landed to the side. To Moonstripe's dismay, she saw Silvermask, who had seemed to make a nest on the outskirts of the territory. Silvermask was in a battle position when she saw Moonstripe. "Why are you in Streamclan territory?" Moonstripe hissed.

"Why are you on MY territory?" Silvermask delicately stood up in her petite form. Moonstripe rolled her eyes and loomed over her. "You think you can win a fight? You look like you haven't eaten in moons." Silvermask screeched and jumped at Moonstripe. She knocked her down in mid air before she could land. Silvermask landed in an unmoving heap. "Look, you're obviously too weak to fight. Come back to camp with my patrol, and we'll see what rainstar says."

"Fine. Only because I'm hungry." Silvermask stood up shakily. They walked back to the patrol. Rainbowpaw glanced at Silvermask. "Who's that? She looks like a rogue!" Rainbowpaw's fur stood on end.

"This is Silvermask. I found her in our territory." Moonstripe narrowed her eyes at Silvermask. She glared back.

"Better take her to Rainstar" Willowrun nodded to Moonstripe and Oakfang. They quickly escorted Silvermask back to camp.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! It's been a year since I've written! Wow! I think I just got off track because of homework last year, then just stopped. So I'll continue this story and work on another story at the same time. For this one, I'll try to get in the habit of one chapter a week at least, so yeah! So this chapter might sound a little different from the last one cause its been awhile! I keep rereading the story and the chapters I wrote sound so cringey! OMG! Ok, so anyway, here's the story! Enjoy :D (Sorry long intro, just saw the traffic thing, and it says this story has gotten 606 VIEWS! Just noticed that :DDDD)**

Moonstripe sent Willowrun ahead to notify Rainstar that Silvermask was being escorted to Streamclan camp. The rest of the patrol walked in silence towards the entrance. As they padded into the camp, Moonstripe saw eyes peering out, trying to catch a glimpse of the strange cat entering the camp. Silvermask walked through camp narrowing her eyes and lifting her hackles. They walked around the waterfall and entered Rainstar's was sitting at the back of her den and motioned with her tail for Moonstripe and Silvermask to stay in the den. "Moonstripe, where did you find her?"

"She was hiding in the reeds near the edge of our territory." Moonstripe explained.

Rainstar shifted her eyes toward Silvermask."Silvermask. Why were you in our territory?" Silvermask quickly explained.

"Hmm… Blazesplash, come in here!" Rainstar called.

"What is it?" Blazesplash asked.

Rainstar stood up"I need you to find a place in camp to keep Silvermask. Moonstripe, I need you to go to Mountainclan camp and find out why she was exiled. Take a few cats with you. I need to go talk to someone…" Moonstripe nodded and trotted outside the den to find a few cats. She asked around and was able to gather a small patrol. Moonstripe, Songbird, Blazesplash, Birchfur, and Leopardspot assembled, then headed out the entrance, toward Mountainclan camp.

Mountainclan's territory was a dense pine forest, making it hard to navigate. Leopardspot was originally Mountainclan, so Moonstripe let her lead. They arrived in Mountainclan camp after meandering through the crowded undergrowth. Foxfeather trotted up to them, her hackles lifted. "Why are you here?! You should've waited for a patrol"

Moonstripe glanced at her, "It was too urgent. Plus, Leopardspot knows the way. We need to speak to Bloodstar right away"

"...fine." Foxfeather beckoned for them to follow her. Kits were peeking out the nursery, "Oh no! Have they come to drown us in the river and eat us?"

"Quiet!" One of the queens hissed. The patrol stopped outside Bloodstar's den. He walked out and motioned for them to step in. Leopardspot stopped and tapped Moonstripe. "Hey, um… would it be alright if I visit my father and sister while we're here?"

"Sure, as long as Foxfeather approves of it." Moonstripe smiled. Leopard spot smiled hopefully at Foxfeather.

"Ugh, fine. I have to stay with you though." Foxfeather looked at Leopardspot resentfully as they walked toward two cats sharing prey. Meanwhile, the rest of the patrol walked into Bloodstar's den. "What can I do for you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"We wanted to notify you that we have found Silvermask on the outskirts of our territory. We are not sure what to do with her, considering she is most likely one of the three cats from the prophecy." Songbird explained. Bloodstar's eyes widened, "You mustn't leave her alone! About a quarter moon ago, she killed Sparrowtalon and Bluesong. We know not of her motives. We can only assume the worst. Keep her under close guard, she's too unpredictable." Moonstripe's eyes were wide with terror, "We have to go." She sprinted out of the den, and without stopping, shouted, "Leopardspot, let's go!" Leopardspot waved her tail at her kin and sprinted after the rest of the patrol.

"What did Bloodstar say?" She asked, panting.

"We'll tell you when we get back to camp." Moonstripe said with a grim expression.

They crossed back into Streamclan territory without a word. As they approached within eyesight of the camp, Moonstripe noticed the hidden entrance to camp was, well not so hidden. The gorse and moss the arched around a mossy boulder were shredded, and the boulder had been rolled out of the way. When Moonstripe looked inside, she was horrified. Streamclan had been brutally attacked.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll be posting every Monday and Friday. As always, leave any suggestions, critique, ideas for characters, or just regular comments!** **I enjoy reading them!** **Also, I published 3 new pictures on deviantart! My username for that is catz2424! Be sure to take a look! Now here's the question:**

 **Q: Who dead?**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **~Moonstripe~**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone! OMG I'm so excited! This story got 19 new views since I posted the last chapter! Ok, so that was a pretty big cliffhanger lol. Here's the chapter! Enjoy :D!**

Streamclan was attacked and demolished. Every den lay in tatters as the patrol slowly walked around, surveying the camp. Moonstripe cried out in terror. Mistyheart and Wingorge layed in the middle of camp, throats torn out, "Who could've done this?" Moonstripe meowed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Silvermask" A cat came limping over. It was Willowrun, "Silvermask attacked our camp while you were gone she killed five of us. She did it quickly and cleanly. First, she attacked Cranewing and Stoneclaw, who were guarding her. She killed the two closer cats next, Windgorge and Mistyheart. And finally, she killed Dapplepaw. She injured many of us. The weird thing is that… there were other warriors with her. Warriors who didn't look alive… a few of them were transparent. We tried to fight back, but we couldn't save our clanmates. They left, but not without destroying our camp." Willowrun sat down in defeat. "The only live cat I've seen was Rainstar. I think everyone else ran in the midst of battle." Willowrun passed out. Moonstripe started running around camp, trying to find more cats. She saw Pinefeather in the medicine den, laying down. "Pinefeather?" Moonstripe asked, warily, "Please be alive…" Moonstripe looked at her throat. It was torn out. Moonstripe's eyes blurred with grief. She padded toward the middle of camp. Leopardspot walked out of the demolished warriors den, her eyes full of sadness. Moonstripe saw three more bodies in there. The only den that wasn't demolished was the leader's den. Moonstripe walked in there, expecting to see more dead bodies. Instead she saw Rainstar, Rainbowpaw, and the rest of the clan, which was few, huddled in there. The waterfall sheltering it hid them well. The leader's den had also been built with an ivy and moss curtain that could be pulled down in emergencies. _Thank Starclan there are still more cats alive!_ Moonstripe thought, a wave of relief washing over her. "It's safe to come out now" She gave a slight smile. They all padded around the ivy curtain and walked through the waterfall. Songbird, Leopardspot, Blazesplash, and Birchfur looked up, relief showing in their eyes. When the cats hiding under the waterfall walked out, their eyes widened with horror.

"How… Why...Why would Silvermask do this…" Rainstar cried. "What are we going to do?"

"May I suggest starting with our lost clanmates?" Otterleaf suggested, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Y...Yes. Riverclaw, Songbird, and Moonstripe. Start bringing bodies to the middle of camp. Blazesplash, search the territory for anyone else who may have run or been killed. Otterleaf, address the wounded cats. Anyone else able to help, start rebuilding. Start with the entrance." Rainstar instructed. Every cat started working. At dusk, every lost cat was brought to the middle of camp. Blazesplash found two more dead clanmates and three clanmates who were alive. Otterleaf treated all the wounds and groomed the bodies, with help from Willowrun, who was still a little shaky, but insisted on helping any way she could. Around Dusk, cats started sitting around the bodies for vigil. A total of eleven cats had died. Pinefeather, Mistyheart, Windgorge, Salmonpelt, Beechleaf, Oakfang, Dapplepaw, Mistpaw, Stoneclaw, Lilacpetal, and Silverthorn. The remainder of the clan gathered around their dead family members and kept vigil. Moonstripe and Songbird sat close together right next to where Windgorge, Mistyheart, and Pinefeather were. Riverclaw sat next to Moonstripe, creating warmth throughout her body, but nothing could make Moonstripe happier after this tragedy.

Rainstar called an end to the vigil the next morning. "May Starclan light your paths, our lost clanmates. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." Otterleaf sighed sadly.

"Though we have lost many, Streamclan will live on and thrive. We have had hard times, though none compared to this, yet we will still prosper. We will defeat the enemy." Rainstar meowed. Moonstripe could only hope she was correct.

 **Whelp, this was a sad chapter lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, please let me know if you have any ideas, questions, concerns, comments, rebellions, etc. and any grammar mistakes XD. Ok, byee!**

 **~Moonstripe~**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone! OH MY GOSH! This story has 683 views :D! Anyways, last chapter was pretty dark, and short. Can we, I will definitely incorporate that into the story. My plan for this story is that there were actually 8 clans to start, so there will be other clans mentioned throughout this story! Enjoy!**

Moonstripe padded down the path through the gorge, the water splashing her fur leaving little droplets behind. The walls were covered in moss and were shining beneath the silvery moonlight. As they padded through the gorse tunnel which separated the gorge from the island, Moonstripe could scent Lightningclan and Frostclan had already arrived. Streamclan walked out and started mingling. Soon after, Mountainclan had arrived. Riverclaw, Moonstripe, Songbird, and Blazesplash sat side by side. After a few moments, the four leaders jumped up on to the cliff, which sprouted a small trickle of water. The deputies sat beneath this cliff. "Let the Gathering begin!" Shouted Cloudstar. "Lightningclan has been attacked. We have lost more than half of our clan."

"As has Streamclan" Rainstar exclaimed. Froststar and Bloodstar looked at them, confused. "We have been spared." Froststar added, "Thank Starclan."

"I wouldn't speak so soon." Rainstar sighed. "The attack on our camp only happened yesterday."

"Ours the day before" Cloudstar nodded, "We need to figure out how to spare Mountainclan and Frostclan." The other three leaders nodded. Moonstripe looked around and saw a transparent tortoiseshell she-cat padding through the undergrowth behind the clearing, and saw eyes peering through the bushed. "Silence!" Moonstripe stood up and walked forward, "We are being watched." Murmurs spread through the clearing. Eventually, the tortoiseshell cat walked out into the open, smirking. "Greetings. I am from the dark forest, and an ally to Silvermask. You needn't worry about being attacked for a while, because Silvermask is too busy gathering another army. I presume that all of you are too young to know about the four other clans. They were exiled by your previous leaders. Their all called Darkclan, previously known as Sparkclan, Blizzardclan, Darkclan, and Breezeclan. Darkclan took over, and when Silvermask takes over, she'll be unstoppable." The she-cat slid back into the bushes and the eyes disappeared. The clans looked at eachother, murmuring in panic, but the moon still shone strong. The leaders whispered quietly amongst themselves. After many moments passed, they announced an alliance. Borders would be broken for the time being and cats would be allowed to travel to any camp. No cat realized how serious this was. Moonstripe only hoped these four clans would make it.

 **This was a shorter chapter (Sorry 'bout that. I was running short on time.) I hope ya'll liked that! As always, leave critique, comments, concerns, and whatever down below (Jeez I sound like a youtuber lol) and email me with any questions (** **moonstripethegreat** **) and be sure to take a look at my deviantart (catz2424) Byee!**

 **~Moonstripe**


	21. Updated Allegiances

**Hi guys! I'mma just make an updated allegiances cause I forgot to write… ok, enjoy!**

 **Leader:**

Rainstar, dark grey she-cat with silver eyes. 1 life

 **Deputy:**

Gingerheart, ginger tom with almond colored eyes. Mate: Cranewing

 **Medicine cat:**

Otterleaf, kind orange she-cat with startling blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Leopardspot, yellow-spotted she-cat with deep evergreen eyes

Birchfur, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Willowrun, beautiful light brown tabby she cat with sage green eyes.

Cranewing, orange and white tabby she-cat with gorgeous leaf green eyes.

Riverclaw, loving silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Moonstripe, petite silver spotted she-cat, with purple-grey eyes

Songbird, energetic golden she-cat, with lavender eyes

Blazesplash: bright yellow she-cat with silver-grey eyes

 **Elders:**

Birchfeather: tired looking brown tom with brown eyes. Often leaves his pelt ungroomed.

 **So, uh, I didn't't realize I had killed off so many cats, but we're just gonna go with it. Don't be surprised if you see lots of kits, like litters of 6-8. So yeah! Hehe… welp, bye guys!**

 **~Moonstripe~**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! So, we're gonna skip ahead through leaf-bare so it's new leaf now. Just FYI if your confused. Ok, enjoy!**

It had been 4 moons since Silvermask's attack. Both Blazesplash and Songbird were pregnant, and were due soon. The destroyed dens had been built back up, with enforcements. Borders had been abolished for now. Every cat circulated around the territories, and no one was in the same camp more than one night. This was the leaders' ideas. They thought Silvermask and her army might be after a certain clan. Even the leaders' moved camps. Everycat was assigned a "partner" to travel with. Wherever anycat went, they had to be with their partner. Moonstripe and Riverclaw were travelling to Frostclan, alongside Blazesplash and Songbird who were headed to Mountainclan. Songbird and Blazesplash could only travel for another few days before they were too close to kitting. They seemed to be becoming better friends. As the 4 cats approached the camp, Songbird and Blazesplash broke off. "See you soon!" Songbird meowed. As Blazesplash and Songbird got further and further away, Moonstripe saw their tails twine together. She smiled. Moonstripe was glad Songbird had found someone she really cared about, since the Father of her kits had been murdered along with half of the clan, or so the rest of the clan thought. Songbird had approached Moonstripe while they were hunting together and confessed that the real father was Sparrowtalon. He disappeared about 8 moons ago, and no one knows how. Moonstripe and Riverclaw entered the camp, and looked around. There were cats from every clan. The prey pile was overflowing with prey from every clan. "Moonstripe!" Moonstripe turned around.

"Rosepetal!" Moonstripe smiled. "Good to see you!" Rospetal quickly padded over, Cricketfur walking behind her. "How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good, considering the circumstances." Riverclaw laughed.

"You two planning on having kits sometime?" Rosepetal asked.

"Ha, maybe." Moonstripe smiled. The four cats sat down, and chatted for a while.  
 **Songbird's POV**

Songbird and Blazesplash arrived in Mountainclan camp around sunset. They had stopped to catch a bird and share it. Songbird didn't know how she felt about Blazesplash. Of course she loved her, but Songbird wasn't sure if she thought of her as more of a friend or more…

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I kind of added a twist, so yeah! Be sure and check out my Deviantart: catz2424. Please comment below with any suggestions or thoughts!**

 **Q: Do you think Riverclaw and Moonstripe will have kits?**

 **~Moonstripe~**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hi! I don't really have an intro… so yeah! Enjoy!**

Moonstripe and Riverclaw were in the same camp as Songbird when she started kitting. Cocoaseed was there to help with the process. She had other cats get supplies that were needed for the kitting. "Moonstripe, get moss and soak it in water. Riverclaw, get raspberry leaves. They're green and fuzzy, and smell sweet." Moonstripe sprinted into the forest. Riverclaw turned into the medicine den. Moonstripe grabbed moss from a tree, and soaked it in a small trickle of water. She padded into the nursery and set the moss by Cocoaseed's paws. Cocoaseed set it by Songbird's mouth. Songbird immediately lapped at it. The kitting took the entire day. She had 6 kits: Dapplekit, Oakkit, Mistykit, Salmonkit, Windkit, and Pinekit; named after some of the cats who had been murdered.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'll write a long one this Monday.**

 **~Moonstripe~**


End file.
